


Team Karabocernaite (KARA)

by javegar453



Series: OC RWBY Teams [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information about the young 'sister' team of Team HEBL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Karabocernaite (KARA)

Anagram

Dara Knifetamer = K = Pale Yellow

Alice Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai (Spwrs) = A = Silver blue

Racheal Xiao Long-Belladonna = R = Red

Annabella Scarladel = A = Brown

Semblance

Dara’s semblance is shape-shifting, she can use this to confuse her opponents.

Alice’s semblance is Sonic Scream, under extreme pressure she can summon a giant Nevermore.

Racheal’s semblance is Temporal Semblance Replication, she can use this to temporally replicate other people’s semblances, this gives her an advantage because when she uses this and copies someone’s semblance the opponent thinks that they have the same semblance and attempts to counter the semblance, only to be destroyed when they realize their mistake.

Annabella Scarladel’s semblance is Memory Manipulation, she very really uses her actual semblance as it leaves her feeling sick after routing around with someone’s memory.

Age

Dara is 21 years old when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Alice is 21 years old when her sister Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Racheal is 21 years old when her cousin Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Annabella Scarladel is 21 years old when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustria is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Bust

Dara’s bust size is a G Cup.

Alice’s bust size is a C Cup.

Racheal’s bust size is an E Cup.

Annabella’s bust size is an AAAAA Cup

Weapons

Dara’s weapon is a Sword and Semi-Auto Shotgun combination named Hell’s Deathraze.

Alice’s weapon is a Sawed-off Shotgun and Katana combination named The Black Blade Ranger, Guardian Of The Breaking Storm.

Racheal’s weapons are a pair of nun chuck/50 calibre machine gun named Gov’ner.

Annabella’s weapons are a pair of Knife/Machine pistols named Maelstrom Whisperwind.

Features

Dara is half Snow Leopard Faunus and half human, she has a Snow Leopard tail, she has pale yellow eyes.

Alice is a human with black hair tipped with white, she has silver blue eyes.

Racheal is half cat Faunus and half human, she has cat eyes, she has red eyes.

Annabella is half rabbit Faunus and half human, she has rabbit ears and has brown eyes.

Symbol

Dara’s symbol is a snow leopard’s face.

Alice’s symbol is a frozen rose.

Racheal’s symbol is a burning bullet.

Annabella’s symbol is a poisoned knife.

Outfit Design

Dara’s normal outfit is an open white shirt and pale yellow trousers named ‘The Flirt’. Her alternative outfit is black tank top, white open jacket and pale yellow trousers named ‘Quick Attack’.

Alice’s normal outfit is a dust infused, reinforced, silver battle dress named ‘Fang’. Her alternative outfit is silver combat skirt and blue cloak named ‘Special someone’.

Racheal’s normal outfit is flexible red coloured armour with dust mixed in to give it extra protection, it is name ‘Ditch’. Her alternative outfit is base version of Ditch, which is red coloured leather armour without the mix of dust, it is called ‘Base’.

Annabella’s normal outfit is a brown coloured battle suit, its name is ‘Voice of Bear’. Her alternate outfit is a brown leather suit its name is ‘Fortune of Shifting Sands’.

Sexual Orientation

Dara is a Lesbian and is Polyamorous, she is dating Alice, Racheal and Annabella.

Alice is a Lesbian and is Polyamorous, she is dating Dara and Annabella.

Racheal is a Lesbian and is Polyamorous, she is dating Dara and Annabella.

Annabella is a Lesbian and is Polyamorous, she is dating Dara, Alice and Racheal.

Parent

Dara: Dara’s birth parents are Megan and Aoywin Knifetamer, they waited to have Dara until they had enough money to support themselves, Megan still does hunter missions when Ruby asks her but she mainly runs a human and Faunus restaurant after discovering that she can cook extremely well, she no longer has DID after an incident out on one mission which rendered her other personalities unconscious except for the self, she has tried to wake her other personalities up since that incident but has been unsuccessful and has given up, Aoywin’s family disowned her after discovering her sexual identity when she brought Megan home, she thought that they already knew that she was a lesbian seeing as they were not homophobic as it turns out they were just big hypocrites, Aoywin attempted to contact other family members but none wanted to talk to her, she took comfort in Megan, she has a job as a sexual education teacher at Beacon. Megan is the current Darkness maiden. 

Alice: Alice’s birth parents are Ruby, Weiss, Emerald and Penny Schnee-Polendina-Rose Sustria or Spwrs for short, they decide to settle down after some incidents on the battlefield, an old powerful Beowolf overpowered Ruby before anyone do anything, it bit and ate her left arm and hand, afterwards she could no longer be a hunter until Weiss created a mechanical arm and hand for Ruby, being the tinkerer she is, managed to transform her arm into  smaller version of Crescent Rose, which she is able to wield perfectly with one hand now, while Weiss was on a solo mission, she was attack by Nevermore’s, she easily defend against the bigger Nevermore’s, however she didn’t think of the smaller Nevermore’s, one such Nevermore broke through her defence and pecked out her left eye, enraged Weiss summoned her familiar, the Giant Armour, she returns to her office in Vale where she contacts her designer’s and asks about Ruby’s mechanical arm and hand, the designers say that it should be ready to be manufactured in a week, Weiss is pleased about this an then asks if it was possible to have a mechanical eye created, the head designer asks why and Weiss shows her, she gasp in shock at the sight of Weiss’s eye and says that it would depend on the time frame Weiss would set for them, Weiss says that normally it only takes a few days for eyes to heal, but with her condition she thinks that her eye will probably be removed, so the design team has two weeks, the head designer says that she won’t fail her, she tells Ruby what happened and is at the hospital about to go in for her operation and should call Blake or Yang to pick her up, Ruby calls Blake and explains what has happened and asks if she could pick Weiss up which Blake agrees, a week later and Weiss surprises Ruby with her mechanical arm and hand, a week after that she has her eye delivered to her, she can use her eye for pinpoint accuracy. Emerald joined the ‘good guys’ after being betrayed by Cinder after she discovered Cinder’s true plan, Cinder knew she discovered this and decided to get rid of her by hiring a hitman after her, Emerald found out and begged Cinder to call off the hitman after confessing her love to Cinder and telling her that she would never betray her, unfortunately Cinder does not give a shit and forces Emerald to flee, she asks Team RWBY for help and they reluctantly agree to help, they fend off the hitman which turns out to be her old partner Mercury, to prove that she has switched sides she tells Ozpin about Cinder’s plan, she falls in love with Ruby, Penny is the first to join the Polyamorous group after Weiss finds Ruby with Penny’s remains after the Vytal Festival incident, Ruby manages to rebuild Penny but Penny doesn’t have any of her memories, Ruby hugs Penny who stares blankly at the wall, Ruby sheds some tears and Weiss hugs Ruby, Ruby kisses Penny which surprises Weiss but doesn’t say anything, Penny moves slightly, taking Ruby’s hands in her hand, Ruby whispers in Penny’s ear that she loves her, Penny moves her arms around Ruby, Ruby looks at Penny and Penny says, friend Ruby, Ruby asks Penny if she remembers what happened, Penny says that she remembers everything up until she fought Pyrrha, Ruby admits that Pyrrha hasn’t been the same since, a few weeks later and Penny asks Ruby if she would like to go out on a date, Ruby says that she’s with Weiss, Penny says that Weiss could come with them, after talking to Weiss, the three go on a date, a few years later, Penny confesses that she loves Ruby to, four years later Weiss gives birth to Alice, Elizabeth’s sister, Ruby becomes Headmistress of Beacon and Weiss becomes one of the teachers and vice-principal while remaining the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Emerald runs a weapon store with Penny as her mechanic.

Racheal: Racheal’s birth parents are Blake and Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna, Yang had a longer hunter life compared to Ruby, until she received her mechanical arm and hand, a couple of years later Blake was on a solo mission her right hand was bitten off by an extremely aggressive Boarbatusk, afterwards she received a mechanical hand from Ruby and Weiss, she can use her hand as a grappling hook, later when Ruby became headmistress of Beacon, she was offered to become the new history professor which she accepted, after her adventurous travels around the world, Yang returned to Vale, she married Blake and had Racheal, she still took missions and on one such mission she lost her right leg and foot to a new type of Ursa, the Ursa Alpha’s, she attempted to retrieve her leg after the Ursa and removed it in one swipe of its clawed paw, unfortunately a small swarm of Ursa had descended and devoured her leg and foot, she managed to complete the mission by roughly tying a log to her leg, when she returned home she shocked Blake and called Ruby to give her the news, a few weeks later Ruby and Weiss brought over her new leg and foot, which Ruby an managed to be able to transform into a cannon, later when Ruby becomes headmistress of Beacon, she is offered to become the new combat instructor, which she accepts.

Annabella: Annabella’s birth parents are Coco and Velvet Scarladel, being the oldest pair of parents they went of many missions and had a lot of money, after earning a lot of money they retired from being hunters, Coco opened a clothing shop and became a fashionista while Velvet opened a bakery beside Coco’s clothing shop.

Later in Life

** Lore **

** Dara: **

Dara was born to Megan and Aoywin Knifetamer when they are 30 years old, when Dara grows up she and her friend Annabella enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Dara creates her weapon which she names: hell’s Deathraze, she and Annabella graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Racheal Xiao Long-Belladonna, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are Mime Masks, she and Racheal pick the smiling mask, they are then joined by Alice and Annabella, they return to Beacon and their team is formed, named Kara with Dara as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s and enter a polyamorous relationship, they share one bedroom and one bed, one day when they were visiting their older ‘sister’ team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda.

** Alice: **

Alice was born to Ruby, Weiss, Emerald and Penny Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai when Ruby is 28 years old, Weiss is 30 years old, Emerald is 32 and Penny is 29 years old, when Alice grows up she and her cousin Rachael enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Alice creates her weapon which she names: The Black Blade Ranger, Guardian Of The Breaking Storm, she and Racheal graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Annabella, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that Dara and Racheal are already there, they pick the other smiling mask and return to Beacon and their team is formed, named Kara with Dara as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s and enter a polyamorous relationship, they share one bedroom and one bed, one day when they were visiting their older ‘sister’ team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda.

** Rachael: **

Racheal was born to Blake and Yang Xiao Long-Belladonna when they are 30 years old, when Racheal grows up she and her cousin Alice enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Racheal creates her weapon which she names: Gov’ner, she and Alice graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Dara, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that the items for this year are Mime Masks, she and Dara pick the smiling mask, they are then joined by Alice and Annabella they pick the other smiling mask and return to Beacon and their team is formed, named Kara with Dara as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s and enter a polyamorous relationship, they share one bedroom and one bed, one day when they were visiting their older ‘sister’ team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda.

** Annabella: **

Annabella was born to Coco and Velvet Scarladel when they are 30 years old, when Annabella grows up she and her friend, Dara, enrols in Signal, seeing as that was the closet school, apart from beacon, Alice creates her weapon which she names: Maelstrom Whisperwind, she and Dara graduate from Signal and they enrol in Beacon, during the initiation she partner’s up with Alice, they arrive at the abandoned temple and find that Dara and Racheal are already there, they pick the other smiling mask and return to Beacon and their team is formed, named Kara with Dara as their leader, four years after they graduate the four of them have moved into a house after discovering that the four of them are lesbian’s and enter a polyamorous relationship, they share one bedroom and one bed, one day when they were visiting their older ‘sister’ team, Elizabeth starts hearing a voice, suddenly the room shakes and the two teams draw their weapons, a portal opens up beneath Team HEBL and the team is dragged into Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore welcomes Elizabeth to Hogwarts, the team draw their weapons, after Dumbledore explains to the team why the Goblet of Fire brought them here the portal reopens and outwalks 18 new people, the staff draw out their wands and Team HEBL turn to face the newcomers and are shocked to see their parents, team’s RWBY(PE) and JNPR walk over to their children and demand to be told what is happening, Dumbledore explains what has happened and says that Elizabeth is in a binding magical contract and must compete in the tournament, Team ‘Spwrs’ turn to talk each other in hushed whispers, as Team ‘Spwrs’ talk to each other Malfoy stands up and loudly asks Team HEBL what exactly are they, the people from Remnant look at Malfoy with confused expressions, Malfoy points to the Faunus features on Blake, Hermione, Elizabeth, Ginny, Luna, Racheal, Megan, Dara, Velvet and Annabella, the Faunus look at each other and realize what Malfoy means, Elizabeth explains that they are Faunus, a race of humans with animal features, more questions are shouted out until Dumbledore silences them, Team ‘Spwrs’ start talking to Dumbledore, as the Remnant people look around the room Elizabeth walks up the Goblet of Fire, she inspects the Goblet, trying to find something wrong, only to find nearly nothing is wrong with the Goblet, she does notice one difference, there seems to be a slight simmer to the Goblet, something only a person with a semblance would notice, Elizabeth goes to touch the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore sees this and calls out to Elizabeth to not touch the cup, only to be shock at when she does touch the Goblet, ah glob of pure black ooze erupts from the Goblet of Fire and runs down the sides of the Goblet, Elizabeth see’s this ooze and stares in disbelief at the ooze as she recognizes the ooze from her dreams, Hermione and the others see Elizabeth going wide eye at this new substance and immediately draw their weapons and point them at the Goblet, the Hogwarts staff realize this new threat and bring out their wands in an effort to defend their students, the Hogwarts staff tell the students to stay back, suddenly more black ooze shoots out of the Goblet of Fire and rains down on everyone, the staff cast protego over everyone in an effort to shield everyone only for the ooze seemingly evaporate, this confuses everyone when suddenly a gasp is heard, everyone looks at who gasped and are surprised and shocked to see Elizabeth stumble before blood starts staining her clothe, a sword sticks out from her chest, she falls to her knees and gasps for breath, Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione run over to Elizabeth, the black ooze reforms into a man with a gentleman’s beard, wearing glasses, a top-hat, trench coat and Victorian styled clothes, his body looks zombified but to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff the man look like a dressed up Inferius, suddenly a most horrific scream emit from Elizabeth’s mouth, everyone covers their ears and the zombie man flinches in fear, suddenly a hugh pure white butterfly comes out of Elizabeth’s scar, this drags Elizabeth out of her mothers and her sister’s grasp and down onto her hand and knee’s where she vomits more and more white butterflies followed by  flurry of steam, butterflies and a white light, the steam, white light and butterflies disappear and reveal a girl, the girl is clad in  white dress with blood over it, black boots, her hands are drenched in blood, her eyes are blood red with black pupils, she wields a knife, everyone stares at the girl in amazement all except for Elizabeth who has a faint smile on her lips when she looks up, suddenly all colour is drained from the room and she lunges at the man, the zombie man attempts to run but is cut down by the girl, he dissolves back into the black ooze, strangely a hugh rose appear in place of the man, the girl picks the rose up and with that, colour is brought back to the hall, everyone looks at the girl who has changed, no longer is she wearing a white dress, instead her dress is a blue dress with  white apron with strange symbols on it and blood splatters, around her neck is her omega pendant, she puts her knife away an rushes over to Elizabeth, she whispers some words in her ears, she takes the sword out of Elizabeth and places the hugh rose in place of the sword, Elizabeth jolts back to life and intakes a hugh breath, she is enveloped in a hug by Ruby, Weiss, Emerald, Penny, Alice and Hermione. Dumbledore asks the strange girl who she is and she replies saying that her name is Alice Liddel, during the first task when Elizabeth is trying to collect the golden egg, one of the other eggs hatch, a Ukrainian Ironbelly hatches from the egg and jumps onto Elizabeth stunning the tournament, even the Hungarian Horntail, this gives Elizabeth the perfect distraction to get the egg, afterwards, Dumbledore and the keepers attempt to get the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly away from Elizabeth, only to be shot at by the baby dragon, whoever, Charlie Weasly the leader of the keepers sees that the baby Ukrainian Ironbelly has formed a mother/child relationship with Elizabeth and tells the other keepers to leave them alone, he talks to Dumbledore and convinces him to not interfere with Elizabeth and the baby dragon, the remnant group do not need much convincing (only Weiss, Emerald is all up for it) as they see having a dragon on their side could help with their fight against the Grimm, it’s decided that Elizabeth will be allowed to keep the dragon, she names the dragon, Adelinda.

 


End file.
